Sweetie Drops/Galeria
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville_establishing_shot_EG2.png Derpy_flying_past_the_camera_EG2.png Bands_congregate_in_the_gymnasium_EG2.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_argue_with_Octavia_EG2.png Rainbooms_surrounded_by_arguing_and_green_smoke_EG2.png Crowd_of_students_about_to_argue_again_EG2.png Flash,_Trixie,_and_other_bands_unimpressed_EG2.png Battle_of_the_Bands_student_crowd_half_1_EG2.png Crusaders_bored_by_Rainbooms'_song_EG2.png All_eyes_on_Fluttershy_EG2.png Celestia_and_Luna_applaud_the_Rainbooms_EG2.png Luna_and_Celestia_looking_over_their_notes_EG2.png Sweetie_Drops_playing_the_piano_EG2.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops'_piano_duet_EG2.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_touching_faces_EG2.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_get_blown_away_EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops restraining Derpy EG2.png Sunset_Shimmer_before_disapproving_crowd_EG2.png Rainbooms_exit_the_gymnasium_in_shame_EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Curtas de animação 'A Vida é um Desfile' Rarity walks by Lyra and Sweetie Drops EG2.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops on the sidewalk EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hit by 'fashion blast' EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops in new outfits EG2.png Rarity and friends on the runway EG2.png Rarity and friends pose on runway EG2.png Background characters on the runway EG2.png Sweetie Drops posing on the runway EG2.png Sweetie Drops walking on the runway EG2.png Rarity in the middle of busy boutique EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade/Curtas de animação 'Está Tudo Bem no Amor e nos Friendship Games' Pinkie Pie skipping out of the school EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops talking EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'yes, so that made me...' EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'yes, just like...!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops speak in unison EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops in pleasant shock EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'you know me so well' EG3.png Lyra 'you know ME so well' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops interlock arms EG3.png Sandalwood gets the students' attention EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'oh...' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops 'goodness!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling wide EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops get angry EG3.png Sweetie Drops narrows her eyes EG3.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra face off EG3.png Sweetie Drops tap-dancing EG3.png Sweetie Drops finishes her act EG3.png Lyra grabs Sweetie Drops' top hat EG3.png Sweetie Drops in shock EG3.png Sweetie Drops getting mad EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings vs Sweetie Drops EG3.png Sweetie Drops arm-wrestling Bulk Biceps EG3.png Sweetie Drops rips a phonebook EG3.png Sweetie Drops tossing a log EG3.png Sweetie Drops doing angry floral arrangement EG3.png Sweetie Drops sculpting EG3.png Sweetie Drops makes a sculpture of herself EG3.png Sweetie Drops dressed as an owl EG3.png Sweetie Drops hooting angrily EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops competing silhouettes EG3.png Sweetie Drops lunges at Lyra EG3.png Sweetie Drops attacking Lyra EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops angry split-screen EG3.png Sandalwood interrupting EG3.png Sandalwood runs off again EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops run to the school EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops shove through the crowd EG3.png Lyra looks at the team roster EG3.png Lyra 'you made the team!' EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'YOU made the team!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling again EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'friends...' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops 'forever!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops heart-shaped iris out EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png CHS students watching Rainbow and the band EG3.png Rainbow Dash "our time has finally" EG3.png CHS marching band playing (new version) EG3.png CHS marching band playing EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, and Trixie with ears on EG3.png Rainbow Dash "magic of friendship" EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Sweetie Drops waving hello to Twilight EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops feeling ignored EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png Flash, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops try to be friendly EG3.png Sour Sweet crushing her punch cup EG3.png Flash, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops bitter again EG3.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra, and Flash waving EG3.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra, and Flash get into the groove EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Wondercolts stare down the Shadowbolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Other Wondercolts doing chemistry EG3.png Flash and Sweetie Drops make a loaf of bread EG3.png Suri and Upper Crust make a lavish cake EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, Jet Set, and Upper Crust's birdhouses EG3.png CHS and CPA students sing "how did she answer?" EG3.png Vice Principal Luna tallying points EG3.png Luna declares Crystal Prep the first event winner EG3.png CHS and CPA students wearing medals EG3.png Twilight and Spike on the CHS front steps EG3.png Rainbooms hang out by the destroyed statue EG3.png Snips and Snails about to troll Lyra and Sweetie Drops EG3.png Sweetie Drops takes a selfie with Lyra, Derpy and Micro Chips EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png Mercadorias Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Sweetie Drops doll.jpg Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Sweetie Drops doll packaging.jpg Categoria:Galerias Categoria:Galerias de Personagens